


you say that you gotta get home (stay here with me, i won't tell a soul.)

by serenitysea



Series: paper wings; the skyeward college au [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, established new relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one set in the future where they're -- GASP -- dating and skye accidentally falls asleep on grant's shoulder instead of driving home for the night. WHOOPS.</p><p>(part of the college au; probably can be read as a standalone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	you say that you gotta get home (stay here with me, i won't tell a soul.)

**Author's Note:**

> YOU GUYS. you've all been SO GOOD and so patient with me as i try to write the next chapter, so as a bit of a reward, i thought i'd give you this brief glimpse into their future. 
> 
> things you should know going in: 
> 
> \+ grant’s family is SUPER traditional and they are always very conscious of the media aspect (and the fact that the paparazzi track skye’s comings and goings to the ward estate) because of the political ties with jack (papa ward) and christian. phil thinks skye isn’t even _kissing boys_ , despite the fact that he MOSTLY likes grant and sort of gave them his blessing. AND grant's mom is pretty protective of skye and doesn't want him to screw up the best thing he's ever had so she wants to make sure he's treating her better than anyone before her. 
> 
> \+ i've been doing **college au** [headcanon prompts](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com/post/123158831475/favorite-thing-to-do-together-for-college-au) if you want to read up/join in!

It was late.

It was late and Skye knew it was a bad idea but he’d given her _that look_ and so she’d decided another half hour wouldn’t hurt. The drive was going to be hellish either way, so it wasn’t going to make much of a difference; getting home any time after midnight was _still_ after midnight. The hours just tended to blur together more.

So she let him have his way. It was worth it to see the smile light up on his face and she didn’t need much convincing, to be quite honest.

“You’re staying until the end of the movie, right?”

Skye turned her head to look Grant directly in the eye. “Pretty sure I agreed to a few more minutes… not the whole thing.”

“C'mon. What’s the worst that could happen? We’ll make you coffee before you leave and you’ll be better off for it.”

“We’ll see.”

It wasn’t staying the extra few minutes that was her mistake.

It wasn’t even allowing the compromise of perhaps more than a few minutes.

It was when she let down her guard enough to allow her eyes to close, ever so briefly… Because not too long after that, she fell fast asleep.

“I knew you weren’t going to drive home tonight,” Grant looked down at the girl sleeping on his shoulder and smiled. He’d bring her upstairs after the movie ended so that she could get some proper rest and leave frightfully early in the morning to beat the traffic.

No one could have predicted that he’d fall asleep, too.

(It was the best night’s sleep either of them had in years.)

The morning after, on the other hand… that was another story.

* * *

Thankfully, it was his mother who discovered them the next morning. She had the temerity to not immediately start shrieking in outrage and instead gently shook her son by the shoulder.

He groggily came to awareness, automatically tightening his grip on the still-slumbering girl in his arms. “Mom?”

She folded her arms and remained silent as the color drained from his face when he realized the position they were in. Had it been anyone other than her middle son (and had she been anything less than certain that he would someday wind up married to the girl folded into his arms), she would have been reading him the riot act. Still, this kind of behavior couldn’t go unattended.

“Grant. Your father will be downstairs in two minutes. You won’t find him as forgiving as I am.”

Grant scrubbed his free hand over his face and nodded sharply, shifting until he was sitting up straight. “Has anyone called her uncle?”

“I heard from Phil this morning when she never came home. He was very worried.”

“I forgot to call last night. I meant to do it. She wasn’t in any shape to drive home.”

“Just wake her up and have her call him before Phil gets in the car and drives out here to take her away.”

“Okay.”

She headed back upstairs and left him to his thoughts.

Whether it was the talking or just the natural order of things, Skye woke up a few minutes later, yawning hugely. “Hey, Long Island.”

Despite the severity of the latest events, he had to bite down on the full fledged grin that threatened to escape. Skye clearly wasn’t functioning at 100 percent capacity and didn’t realize the situation they were in.

“Is the movie over?”

“Movie’s been over for a while now,” Grant answered, shaking his head softly.

She yawned again and pushed her hair away from her face. “I have to get going. I should have called Phil to let him know I was going to come home a little later.”

Grant reached over to grab her phone, wincing at the number of missed calls and text messages. “Actually, you still may want to do that.”

“What are you talking about?” Her jaw dropped in shock as she took in the status on her phone. “Oh my god. We fell asleep _last night_? It’s _tomorrow morning_?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god.”

“It gets better. Phil called the house. Mom found us.”

“What do you mean, _she found us_?”

“Uh. Well. We kind of fell asleep on the couch.”

“O… _kay_?”

“Together.”

Skye clapped both hands over her face and moaned. “That’s it. We’re dead. I’ll never see you again. It’s all over.”

“Relax, drama queen. I don’t think it’s as big of a deal as we think it is.”

“How is this _not_ a big deal?”

“Well, the part where your uncle was worried sick – that’s a big deal.”

“No kidding.”

“But I don’t think he knows about the sleeping together part.”

“…You’re right. When you put it that way, it sounds _so much worse_.”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com).  
> \+ title from sam smith's _i won't tell a soul_.


End file.
